


What Has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie? [Podfic]

by BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Curses, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Schmoop, Transformation, non-sexual tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watched an anime porn about this once, but real life turns out to be way less interesting.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Dean gets turned into an octopus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998768) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



Podfic of Annie D (Scaramouche)'s "What Has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie?"

This is one of my favorite fics by one of my favorite authors. Make sure you read some of her other works too, she is fantastic!

 

Length- 1:38:51

[Original text](998768)

[Download [Mediafire]](http://www.mediafire.com/download/veiho6k27y8avs0/What+Has+8+Tentacles+and+Isn%27t+Allowed+to+Eat+Pie.m4a)

 

Let me know if there are any technical difficulties and I'll do my best to fix them. Critique and comments are always welcome!

Thanks for listening!

-

[Dodger]  

 

P.S. [No, really, go check out everything she's written.](../users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D)  


End file.
